


A Light Among The Darkness

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Though her losses are great, Andromeda Tonks has found a glimmer of hope, a tiny light among the darkness.





	A Light Among The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
 You have never before felt so terrible—ever. You sit leaned against the arm of the sofa in the dark sitting room with your face in your hands. _Gone,_ the dull voice in your head repeats yet again. You feel a lurch in your stomach and your heart skips a beat.

      It all flashes before your eyes, the memories of them—the moment you first met Ted, timidly studying his smiling, friendly face and bright blue eyes; when you first felt the warmth in your hand as he took it in his, and the softness of his lips the first time they gently brushed against your cheek; the look in those shining blue eyes, full of love and a bit of fear, as he placed the tiny diamond ring on your finger; the soft pressure of his hand on your stomach, a new life stirring inside … 

      You remember that feeling of amazement when you first held your baby girl in your arms, and watched as her hair turned from brown to blonde; the fear and joy you felt as she took her first steps; the memory of her, tagging along after you as you did the laundry, spilling the entire basket; the tragic feeling in your heart when you hugged her goodbye just before she boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time… 

      It’s almost abrupt how you remember little things, things that you may have once believed hardly worth the effort of remembering—the petulant heat in Dora’s eyes when she demanded that you not call her Nymphadora; the fear in Ted’s eyes when she announced her plans to take on the most dangerous career possible; the light in those same eyes when she showed you her wedding ring… 

      You can feel Ted’s arm around you, still, and his lips on yours. You can still feel that expansive emptiness threatening to smother you or swallow you whole just before he picks up his rucksack and leaves to go into hiding. You can feel the tears pouring down your cheeks just before Dora left to join the final battle…

       _Gone… Both of them…_ How could _your Ted_ and _your Dora,_ all that you lived for, be gone, lost forever?

      The sound of a small body stirring in the corner snaps you out of your requiem. You stand and, with measured steps, walk over to the cradle in the corner. Through your tears, you stare at the beautiful face of your daughter’s baby. Though now his eyes are the exact color of his father’s, they hold the same gleam as Ted’s had done. A strange, nearly foreign feeling, a _happy_ one rises in you as you watch the little boy’s hair change from blonde to purple.

      Wiping away your tears, you lift the baby from his cot. You feel his small fist tug gently on your hair; you know that throughout all of your pain, there is still joy. You have found your hope, your tiny light among the darkness. And oh! how bright it shines.


End file.
